Jurit malem
by Aoi ga suki dayo
Summary: Saat Eren dkk diceritain sama Aoi (OC author) soal jurit malem saat penginapan acara feramuka (?) /warning : Gaje , kependekan , de el el #nyet , gapinter bikin sumari
1. Awalnya

Hari dimana Eren dkk akan menginap disekolahnya..

* * *

**Shingeki no kyojin yang bikin Isayama Hajime #udah tau nyet**

**Ratednya k+**

**SnK punya Isayama , kalo punya saia , saia bakal bikin semua episod itu isi'a Riren semua **

**#ada fujoshi , hati hati yaa..**

* * *

Di kelas , Eren sedang berbincang bincang dengan Armin

.

.

.

.

Terus gurunya dateng

"ANAK ANAK ! SENSEI ADA PENGUMUMAN !"  
murid murid di kelaslangsung melihat ke sumber pengumuman tersebut , mereka kayak masang muka kepo gitu *Author diinjek

"Jadi , nanti hari jum'at kita bakal nginep disekolah / lebih tepatnya ada acara di sekolah" Jelas tu guru ,dan dilanjutkan kembali"Kalian akan membawa :

Slayers

Mi

Telor

Beras ½

Gitu aja, ada pertanyaan ?" Bisa dibilang ini guru kampret *Author ditendang , yang namanya **Levi **

"Anooo..memang acaranya ada apa aja ya ?"Armin angkat tangan , lalu nanya

"Kita akan melaksanakan beberapa kegiatan yang harus dilakukan , untuk lebih lengkap tanya ke Hanji"Guru yang pendeknya rata rat—

"APAA!?" Levi ngamuk ke Author

"ENGGAK KOK ! ENGGAK ! JANGAN DIPIKIRIN DEH ! He he he .."Author ngebela diri biar kaga diapa apain #hus , sama levi..

Pas istirahat..

"Heh min , kan katanya wajib ya buat ikut tu acara ?"Aksi kepo Eren dimulai *Author ditampar Eren

"Iya , terus .. katanya entar ada Jurit Malem"#armin

"Apaan tuh?"#eren  
"Jurit malem tuh , entar kelompok kita disuruh ke hutan sono , tapi yang aman..terus, nanti pinrunya bimbing kita nelusuri hutan .. cuman semua anggota matanya dibuka kecuali pinru"#armin  
"Lah? Kok cuman pinrunya aja yang dibuka matanya?"#eren  
"Soalnya , pinru itu yang bakal nanggung semuanya" Author / Aoi muncul secara tiba tiba di sela sela percakapan kedua sahabat itu

"H-hah? Maksudnya ?"  
"Halah , kepo kamu ren" "Gini nih , jadi .. pas jurit malem , ntar kita nggak boleh berkata apapun..dan, kita juga nggak boleh teriak kalo misalnya ada yang nakut nakutin kita.."

"Lalu..?"

"kalo misalnya kita ngomong / teriak..kita bakal ditarik sama guru guru , terus dibawa ke suatu tempat yang masih didalem sekolah , cuman kita nggak dibimbing seorangpun..nggak ada yang ngebimbing kita untuk sampai kembali ke sekolah.. ngeri banget kan?"Tanpa Aoi sadari..banyak banget yang ngedengerin penjelasan Aoi..termasuk Jean tertjintah ~ #apa *ditabok Sasha

"S-serem banget..Aoi chan pernah jurit malem ?"#Christa

"Aoi sih nggak pernah , cuman yang pernah itu senpai senpai yang Aoi kenal.."

#kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing (?)

"Oh , bel udah bunyi ~ kekelas yuk !"

"Ayok.."

#skip..

Pulang sekolah , Eren masih nginget nginget penjelasan Aoi dari tadi .. "Emang bener apa..kalo ngomong bakal diseret ntah kemana?"

"Bisa jadi.."

"EHH !? MIKASA !? SEJAK KAPAN KAMU DISINI !?"

"Daritadi ren , masa lu nggak liat?"

"Kaga.."

Dan kita sekip adegan tampar yang powernya lebih dari sejuta.. lel

Sementara di semak semak Aoi sibuk meratiin Eren daritadi

"fufufu..jika ia berbicara saat jurit , aku akan meminta Rivaille untuk menyeretnya dan dijadikan 'mangsa'nya—hidungku.."

_Aoi Ga Suki Dayo_

Kesokan harinya , tibalah Eren yang udah kepedean buat nginep disekolah..

"Pede amat lu ren , seberapa sih lu kepengen nginep?"

"Seratus persen"

Baiklah..ini lagi disiapin buat baris berbaris

-Waktu makan malem-

"Anjrit , makan malemnya daging titan.."

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !?"Seru semua yang ada disitu..kecuali Aoi

"Greget bener , gue aja makan malemnya sayur sop , sama ayam.."

"APAAN TUH ! NGGAK ADIL !"

Sekip kejadian marah marahin Aoi okey ?

- Jurit malam –

"OKEY ! SEKARANG PINRU REGU MASING MASING MENYIAPKAN BARISANNYA !" Aba aba dari Levi langsung dikerjakan oleh para pinru

"Siapgrak !"

"Baik.. Aoi ! sebutkan regu regu yang ada disini !"

= promosi =

Oh ya , Aoi itu sebenernya ketua dari semua pinru , jadi.. kayak gitu deh –end-

"BAIK !" "Ada regu .. Kisedai (?) , Det not (?) , Recon corps , Militari student (?) , Pooh (!?) , Matahari , Lily , dan Taiga"

"Bagus , Sekarang .. Pinru harap maju kedepan ! dan..kalian para anggota harus menutup mata kalian dengan slayer..fufufu" Ucap Hanji sang ilmuwan (?) nyetrik  
'Glep' Eren dengan ragu memasang slayer itu..

"Daan..REGU RECON CORPS MULAI DULUAN ! Aoi , bimbing regu ini , kamu kan pinrunya.."Levi memberikan perintah buat Aoi

"Ha'i !" 'huh ! enak aja main merintah orang ! dia kira m dia itu siapanya gue sih !? huh !' batin Aoi kesel..Kan Aoi sebenernya benci sama Levi..nggak tau kenapa , soalnya Levi selalu deket deket sama Eren mulu..mungkin ada rasa kecemburuan pada benak Aoi..kok nyambung kesini ? udah ya.. Te be ce..

Aoi Note : YAAKK ! tebece , saol'a Aoi bikin'a cuman 2 jam :v liat aja tuh..wordnya nggak sampe serebu .. dan ,, chap 2 bakalan ada slight of Riren ~~ *ketawa nista..eniwei..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Lets go

Sorry TwT Aoi udah lama nggak update :'v

Sebagai gantinya..kalian boleh minta pict kok ke saya , cuman mintanya di Anime Gore Indo ya :'v

* * *

**Isayama Hajime**

**k+**

**SnK bukan punya Aoi , tapi fict ini punya Aoi**

**Happy reading minna ~**

* * *

"YAK ! SILAHKAN PASANG SLAYER KALIAN SEMUA !" Aba2 dari Levi pun dilaksanakan oleh semua member kecuali pinru  
.

.

"Ini peringatan untuk kalian semua , jika satu diantara kalian **ribut **saat perjalanan...maka..pinru juga harus menutup matanya memakai slayer :v HUEHUAHEUHAUHEUA #apa , YAK ! Regu recon corps mulai duluan !" ini yang bilang Aoi .. Aoi kan ikut tim Levi dkk (?)

Eren P.O.V

Entah kenapa rasanya aku sangat takut , ini hanyalah hal kecil..bukanlah hal besar seperti seekor (?) titan ingin memakan diriku dan sahabatku..tapi entah kenapa.. aku..sangatlah takut...

"Hey Eren" Bisik Armin yang berjalan didepanku

.

"Apa min?"

.

"Ada yang aneh nggak?"

.

"Banget.."

Tiba tiba..

"EREEEENNN AWAAASSS ! ADA TITAANNN !" Teriak Aoi iseng fake toak (?)

"HAHH !? MANAA !? MANAAA !? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" Aku sangatlah ketakutan , mana slayerku diiket mati ... Aku kayaknya juga akan mati..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini dimana? Armin mana? kok aku rasanya kayak diseret ? jangan jangan..

Eren P.O.V end

- **Aoi** **ga suki dayo **-

Saat eren membuka slayer yang ia pakai...

Ternyata Eren lagi diseret ma Levi ...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA !" Eren ngacir entah kemana , tapi nggak bisa , tangannya Eren di tahan sama Levi

Lola lu ren..

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Etto..anoo..kembali ke baris-"

**CHU ! **

- Gue bilang apaan..ada slight of Rirennya -

Levi mencium bibir Eren dengan lembut..dengan kasih sayang #engak rin , enggak

Eren telmi..Ngacir lagi..kali ini lepas..

- **Aoi ga suki dayo -**

Eren kembali ke barisan sambil tereak " WOYYYY ! GUE DISINI !"

Terus pasang slayer deh..nggak apa nggak api , Eren kesandung batu...sialnya dirimu ren :v lalu..Eren kepleset pas naik tangga..  
temen temennya bingung..kenapa cuman Eren doang yang kena sial? kenapa nggak mikasa #digebok mikasa , ato enggak Jean #ditendang jean , gitu.. kenapa? ohh..ini jawabannya : Aoi yang ngisengin Eren dari tadi

'Kampret kamu Aoi' batin Mikasa

Dah..pos terakhir.. Eren dijailinnya lebih greget yang ini .. mau tau ? entar ya , tunggu selese #digebokin warga

"Akhirnya.." bisik bertholdt

"Sssh..nanti diambil loh.." Bisik Eren

"Ah? masa?"

"Iya.."

Ini bukannya Bertholdt yang diambil..malah Eren lagi :v 'Oh tuhan..kenapa selalu aku yang kena sih ?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren lola lagi...bukannya slayer dibuka , bukannya kabur..malah diem aja.. telmi lu Ren (Eren : Emang lu sendiri nggak telmi ? / Aoi : Gue kan kadang2 , lah elu..sering bat dah /Eren : gue kaga telmi nyet , ni kan cerita lo , dah lagi gue dibikinnya telmi / Aoi : serah gue dooong :v / Eren : *gebukin Aoi / Aoi : #ngilang)

Pos terakhir selesai..regu Recon Corps pun kembali ke kantin..sementara Eren ? dia lagi sama Levi ..lagi di- abaikan..

"YAKK ! GIMANA JURIT MALEMNYA !? SERU NGGAKK !?" Tereak Aoi pake mik (?)

"HAYOOO ! YANG BILANG NGGAK SERU , KAMU JADI KELINCI PERCOBAAN PROF HANJI LOOOOHH"

"Aoi ... kamu itu sebenernya sama nyetriknya sama Hanji / kamunya aja yang lagi semangat gini?"

"RYUU !? K-kamu ng-ngapain k-k-k-kesini !?pulang sanah !" Aoi sifat tsunderenya kambuh nihh...

"Halah , paling aku pulang kamu bakalan kangen.. ya kan?"

"ENGGAK KOK ! A-AKU NGGAK KANGEN SAMA KAMU !"

"Tch..dasar **Tsundere**"

"RYUU WA BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Dan kita akhiri kejar2 antara Aoi dan Ryuu...sepasang kekasih yang iseng..Sementara Eren? wuoohh..jangan tanya ama Aoi , tanyanya sama Levi.. #jeduk

* * *

Aoi note : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! AKHIRNYA SELESEEE ! INI GUE BIKINNYA BERAFA JAM YA!? BODOO ! YANG PENTING SELSEEEEE !1 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! #abaikan..

Eniwei...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
